ninja_legends_roblox_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Pets
I along with others will be working on pets, feel free to contribute. Summary (first draft) Pets are collectable companions that boost the amounts of chi, coin and ninjitzu one obtains. They can only obtained through cystals located around the map and on every main island. There are several factors that contribute to how good a pet is, cost of the crystal, location, and most importantly, rarity. The rarities are as followed: Basic (grey), Advanced (green), Rare (blue), Epic (green), Unique (Yellow), Omega (Dark grey), and most recently Elite (Black). Upgrading Levelling up '''- Pets can be levelled up when the player obtains enough pet XP. Pet XP can be collected when the player picks up a ground item, jumping through a hoop, defeating the robot boss/eternal boss, being king or collecting it from a chest. Each level boosts the pet's multipliers by a small amount, rarer pets have to have more XP to level up compared to more common pets. The maximum level a pet can reach is currently 50. Pets can also be upgraded through evolving, eternalizing and immortalizing. These upgrades increase the chi, coin and ninjitzu multipliers by a much larger amount since it combines pets into one. '''Evolve - Evolving combines 5 regular pets of the same type and makes them into 1, this multiplies the stats by 3. 'Eternalize '- Eternalizing combines 5 evolved pets of the same type and have to be a rarity of Unique or higher; when a pet is eternalized, its multipliers go up by a further 5 times (15 times the base stats). 'Immortalize '- Immortalizing combines 5 eternalized pets of the same type which have to have a rarity of Omega or Elite; when a pet is immortalized, its multipliers go up by another 5 times (75 times the base stats). Limited Time Pets (find date for when the Halloween update happened) Halloween (start date - 01/11/19) Pumpkin (rare) Ghosty (rare) Werewolf (epic) Flying Pumpkin (epic) Quadro Wyvern (unique) Experiment B.L.O.X. (Omega) Legends (start date - 09/11/19) - (end date - not ended yet) Hypersonic Pegasus (35% Omega) Shadows Edge Kitty (20% Omega) Phantom Soul Seeker (20% Omega) Ultra Chaos Fusion Dragon (15% Elite) Eternity Legends Bunny (8% Elite) Cybernetic Emerald Dragon (2% Elite) Species of pets (incomplete) * Angel * Birdie * Bunny * Butterfly * Dog * Dragon * Falcon * Firecaster * Golem * Hedgehog * Kitty * Mini Ninja/Sensei * Pegasus * Pheonix * Squeak All pets Blue Crystal (1K chi) Valley * Red Kitty (20% Basic) * Yellow Squeak (20% Basic) * Orange Hedgehog (20% Basic) * Blue Birdie (20% Basic) * Green Bunny (20% Basic) * Dark Golem (10% Advanced) Purple Crystal (2K chi) Valley * Orange Birdie (30% Basic) * Tan Dog (25% Basic) * Red Golem (15% Advanced) * Yellow Butterfly (15% Advanced) * Purple Falcon (10% Rare) * White Pegasus (5% Rare) Orange Crystal (3,5K chi) Valley * Purple Birdie (25% Basic) * Silver Dog (20% Basic) * Blue Hedgehog (15% Basic) * Green Vampy (15% Advanced) * Dark Vampy (15% Advanced) * Purple Angel (10% Rare) Enchanted Crystal (6K chi) Enchanted Island * Red Bunny (25% Basic) * Green Butterfly (20% Advanced) * Blue Falcon (15% Rare) * Light Angel (15% Rare) * Orange Dragon (15% Rare) * Blue Phoenix (10% Epic) Astral Crystal (10K chi) Astral Island * Purple Dog (25% Basic) * Green Golem (20% Advanced) * Crimson Vampy (20% Advanced) * Orange Pegasus (15% Rare) * Purple Dragon (15% Rare) * Red Phoenix (5% Epic) Golden Crystal (15K chi) Astral island * Pink Butterfly (25% Advanced) * Orange Falcon (20% Rare) * Purple Pegasus (20% Rare) * Golden Phoenix (15% Epic) * Green Firecaster (15% Epic) * Electro Golem (5% Unique) Inferno Crystal (40K chi) Mythical Island * Red Dragon (30% Rare) * Voltaic Falcon (25% Rare) * Red Firecaster (20% Epic) * Magical Pegasus (15% Epic) * Flaming Hedgehog (5% Unique) * Infernal Dragon (5% Unique) Galaxy Crystal (75K chi) Space Island * Blue Firecaster (35% Epic) * White Phoenix (30% Epic) * Void Dragon (10% Unique) * Electro Bunny (10% Unique) * Magic Butterfly (10% Unique) * Ultra Birdie (5% Unique) Frozen Crystal (300K chi) Tundra Island * Orange Falcon (30% Rare) * Mini Ninja (23% Epic) * Blizzard Bunny (20% Unique) * Tundra Dragon (15% Unique) * Quantum Dragon (10% Unique) * Dark Soul Birdie (2% Omega) Eternal Crystal (600K chi) Eternal Island * Diamond Strike Falcon (30% Epic) * Dark Karma Dragon (27% Unique) * Corrupted Soul Dragon (20% Unique) * Mini Sensei (15% Unique) * Inner Peace Birdie (5% Omega) * Ultimate Overdrive Bunny (3% Omega) Storm Crystal (1,5M chi) Storm Island * Starhunter Pegasus (30% Unique) * Butterfly Sensei (25% Unique) * Eternal Nebula Dragon (15% Omega) * Soul Clash Golem (15% Omega) * Soul Fusion Dog (13% Omega) * Supercharged Midnight Kitty (2% Elite) (All normal Crystals, non-event Crystals)